Alivio del sufrimiento
by Suki90
Summary: De lo único que estoy consciente, es de que esto es un bien para nosotros… Estar juntos es lo que nos alivia el dolor…


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

_**Alivio del sufrimiento**_

Me arrodillo ante ti y bajo mi rostro, anunciando mi llegada.

— He regresado, Athena… —me anuncio.

_Athena_… hacía mucho tiempo, que no te llamaba así cuando estábamos solos. Pero es que… no tengo… no puedo darme la libertad de llamarte por tu nombre como lo hacía antes, no creo ser digno de tal privilegio en mi estado actual.

No puedo verte, pero puedo sentir por tu cosmos, que estás feliz por ese hecho. No deberías…

— Déjame ver tu rostro, Seiya —me pides, con esa voz tan dulce que te identifica. Desearía poder alzar la vista en este momento y ver aquella cálida expresión que siempre he adorado ver en ti, pero…

Me niego a obedecer aquella orden y te contesto— Ya no… soy digno de estar a tu lado —digo. En ese momento viene a mi mente mí fallida misión, la vez que tuve la oportunidad de asesinar a la diosa de la calamidad, Palas; el momento en que te fallé—. No pude hacer nada, fui incapaz de eliminar al enemigo que ahora mismo está atentando contra tu vida —continúo—. Y me hago llamar un caballero…

— A pesar de ser el enemigo, este era una pequeña niña; no te culpes por eso —me dices—. Tus nobles sentimientos te prohíben cometer tal acción… Es por eso que eres digno de ser un caballero, de hacerte llamar un-...

— ¡No es cierto! —te digo, interrumpiéndote—. Soy un idiota…

— No digas eso —me pides—. Además todo esto es mi culpa… No debí pedirte un imposible como este…

Aquello me llama la atención, lo que logra que alce mi mirada hacia ti.

Te tomas el brazo que está rodeado por aquel extraño brazalete y comienzas a hablar— Quería evitar pelear contra Palas, más ya vi que es imposible que esta guerra se lleve a cabo —te escucho decir—. Me di cuenta, de que es inevitable que luche como la diosa Athena, quien tiene el deber de proteger el mundo… Ese es mi destino —me dices, alzando la mirada con determinación, viendo hacia mí.

Yo sólo puedo verte con dolor…

— Pero tú no tienes por qué sentirte mal por no poder cumplir con algo que estaba destinado a realizarse —continuas—. Ahora sólo debemos concentrarnos, en derrotar a Palas. Pero… ¿realmente es necesario hacerlo? ¿Es necesario pelear? Realmente, es algo que no entiendo… —te escucho preguntar al aire. Como siempre, deseando evitar derramamientos de sangre… Algo digno de un ser tan bondadoso como tú.

Te veo levantarte de tu asiento y te diriges hacia a mí. Yo no despego mi mirada de ti mientras te veo hincarte frente a mi persona y tomar mi mano con las tuyas, a la vez que enciendes tu cosmos y me lo transmites mediante este contacto.

— A pesar de ser una diosa, siempre cometo errores, llego a hacer cosas de riesgo y te arrastro conmigo… Te pido me perdones por eso… —me dices, mientras en tu mirada encuentro la suplica de tus palabras, el dolor, el sufrimiento por el cual estás pasando, al igual que yo.

Mi mirada no se aleja de la tuya y te respondo— No hay ocasión en la que no arriesgues tu vida, ¿verdad? —te pregunto con suavidad y angustia, no dejando de verte.

Me sonríes levemente y me respondes— Podría decir lo mismo de ti… Siempre arriesgando tu vida por mí…

Sueltas mi mano y nos miramos unos instantes. Vuelvo a ver en tus ojos aquella necesidad de protegerme, de que no me sienta triste, de que esté bien y de que viva feliz; estoy seguro de que lo mismo has encontrado tú en la mía. Aquel brillo que sólo aparece en nuestro mirar cuando nos observamos se intensifica mientras nos contemplamos.

Es entonces cuando, muy a pesar de haber fallado en mi misión, te vuelvo a hacer mi juramento— Estoy bien, Athena… Te juro, que te voy a proteger toda mi vida…

Me sonríes por tal juramento y sólo me respondes— Muchas gracias, Seiya…

Y no volvemos a decir nada más. Me levanto y te ofrezco mi mano para ayudarte a ponerte de pie. Nos quedamos tomados de la mano durante algún rato, no sabría decir cuánto exactamente. De lo único que estoy consciente, es de que esto es un bien para nosotros… Estar juntos es lo que nos alivia el dolor…

Nuestra compañía es… _**el alivio de nuestro sufrimiento.**_

* * *

**Suki: **Y bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Si, mátenme, que por mi culpa Sueños Deseados aún no se actualiza, pero es que sufrí un bloqueo con ese fic, y Princesa ya escribió mucho, así que… paciencia chicos, paciencia. Esta idea vino después de ver el RAW de SSOmega 53, no estoy 100% segura de lo que dicen, pero me doy una ligera idea, por lo que me atreví a escribir esto. Ya luego veremos qué dicen con exactitud en la versión subtitulada.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
